


His Fundy

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Small Hurt/Comfort, dreamswap, the "his fundy" thing doesnt appear that often but i needed to keep it because it was cute, this time from smpdream's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream wakes up and finds his friends trying to hunt him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 384





	His Fundy

**Author's Note:**

> dreamswap is made by @/technopog on tumblr, theyre great

Dream groaned as he felt his head hurt. He had no idea what happened or where he was, but all he felt now was grass as he laid down. One moment he was standing up in L’Manburg, the next he was here. He sat up as he took in his surroundings. There was nothing. Nothing but trees and grass. Mountains and animals were in the distance, but any sign of people being here was gone. 

His armor and weapons were still with him, with the exception of Nightmare. Dream looked around for the axe. It wasn’t anywhere. His worry slowly faded as he tried to tell himself that it would be fine. Nightmare wasn’t permanently possessing the axe, he’d be fine. Dream sighed as he realized he was his only weapon. 

He knew he couldn’t just stay on the ground though. For some reason his body was more tired than usual. Dream tried waking it body up as he fixed his cloak. The sun was starting to set, so he put on some of his armor just in case. He didn’t have his axe so he couldn’t just use that as a defense. It sucked, but he couldn’t let himself get hurt without his weapon. 

“There he is!” Dream looked at where the voice came from. It was from George. Dream looked at the group he was with. It was made up of Sapnap, Bad, and Ant, all were in armor with weapons. They seemed confused at him at first, but then they prepared their weapons, “What’s with the outfit, reward?”

“Reward? What are you guys talking about?” Dream asked. They seemed pretty confident in attacking him, he realized that his cloak hid his armor. George started walking towards him with a diamond sword. The rest held their own weapons as they watched. Dream stood tall as he simply walked back, keeping the same distance away from George, “George what the hell are you doing?”

“Have you hit your head and forgot why you were a criminal? Because even if you discarded your trip to the End, we’re all getting that reward,” George said. Dream looked at his coordinates, this place wasn't supposed to be empty. This wasn’t his world. That wasn’t his George, and those weren’t his friends, “It looks like you don’t have any plan to get out of this one, so we’ll be taking that money.”

George stopped his walking to run at Dream, who stood still in shock. The sword hit his armor hard, but it left no mark on it. George tensed as he looked at what protected him. He wore netherite, an armor only worn by the most wealthy of people. No one knew how he could get something like that.

Dream caught himself before he fell back, he looked back at George. He took off his cloak as he showed the rest of the armor. The rest of the hunters looked at him in fear as he grabbed George by the neck, his tall height more apparent as he lifted him up. George dropped the sword as he tried to pry Dream’s hand away. 

Dream grabbed the diamond sword, George still in his grasp. It wasn’t enchanted, just a normal diamond sword. Not the best weapon, that needed to change. The hunters got even more scared as the sword suddenly became enchanted. It was still diamond though, he couldn’t do much about that.

He suddenly felt a stab at his side. Dream held onto the sword, but dropped the hunter's throat. Sapnap helped his friend as Bad and Ant went to attack Dream. He clutched at his side, his breathing heavy as he looked at the two. 

"That's it," Dream mumbled. Bad tensed as he saw him lift up a hand. The four hunters were suddenly lifted up a bit before getting slammed down on the ground. None got up after it. Dream pointed the sword at Bad's neck, waiting for anyone else to try and attack him. 

"You're not Dream, are you?" Bad asked. Dream let out a laugh at it. The hunters looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am Dream. Though I don't think I'm the one you've been hunting. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," Dream said. He suddenly pressed the blade right against Bad's neck, "But if you mess with me, I'll show you all how you're supposed to hunt. Understand?"

Bad nodded as best as he could. Dream pulled the sword away from him, leaving him on the ground. He noticed a compass and map in his bag. Dream kicked Bad's sword away as he went to look through the satchel. The compass pointed directly at him, no wonder they were able to track him down. 

The map showed a bunch of places. One that caught Dream's eye was a place with mostly redstone users. On it was labeled a lab that made Dream immediately interested. Fundy's lab. Dream checked his coordinates as he looked at the map. 

Dream dropped the stuff as he left the group. He picked up his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders. He didn't really want to hurt them. While they might deserve it if they attack him, they still looked like his friends. So he just left them alone silently. It wasn't his world, he didn't want to mess with it. 

The city wasn't that far from him. Dream flipped up his hood as he walked towards the area. The lab seemed to be more in the center of it. Dream got odd looks as he walked through, looks like this version of him was pretty well known. His attention was caught by a wanted poster on a wall. Dream panicked a bit seeing the mask being a part of the picture. That wasn't something that could be easily fixed. 

His search for this version of Fundy was more urgent. Dream then saw a familiar hybrid walking around. Fundy looks really good in glasses, he wondered if his version needed them, too. He'd have to ask when he gets home. Dream walked over to him, ignoring the people around. He tapped his shoulder lightly, making him jump.

“What? Oh!” Fundy looked a bit surprised seeing Dream. He couldn’t tell if it was seeing him in general or if it was just this version. Dream went to say something only to get dragged by Fundy into a building.

It seemed like this was his lab. It looked nice, there were some experiments around as well as some plans laying on desks. Dream looked at the screens around, some looked broken while others showed things just fine. Fundy pulled Dream to a chair, shoving him into it casually. Dream watched as Fundy started examining him.

Fundy took off the hood, looking at his hair and skin. He then unclasped Dream’s cloak as he looked at the netherite armor. Dream went red as Fundy kept looking at him. The fox went to a desk to check something, bringing over a paper as he compared him to something else. Fundy then looked up, noticing the mask turn a bit red.

Dream let out a silent yelp as Fundy started touching it. His claws traced over the porcelain gently. Dream tried to remind himself that he was married, but this was Fundy. It wasn't his Fundy, but it was still one version of him. It would be fine to just let it happen, his Fundy probably would find that cute of him.

Dream played with his ring a bit as he gently rested his head on Fundy’s hand. He really did need this after running into the hunters. His Fundy or not, it was still the same fox hybrid holding his head. 

“You’re not from this world, correct?” Fundy asked. His face was close to Dream’s, his ears perked up as his tail threatened to move. Dream nodded his head a bit, making Fundy happy, “It worked! Yes!”

Fundy shot up as he celebrated, laughing while Dream still stayed in the chair. Dream smiled looking at him, watching his tail wag cutely. He really missed his husband. Fundy then saw Dream grab at his side, stopping as he went to look at what was wrong. Dream took his hands off of the stab wound to let Fundy look at it. It looked pretty bad, how he survived it was something the fox couldn’t tell. 

“Ah, I’ll get something for that. Stay right there,” Fundy said. Dream watched as he left to go into another room. He sighed as he tried to ignore the pain in his side. He must have let it come back when he became comfortable. Fundy came back soon, going to put bandages around his waist. Fundy hesitated, but lifted up Dream’s shirt to do it, “I’m assuming you ran into the hunters?”

“Yeah, they won’t be coming after me for a while though,” Dream said. Fundy laughed a bit as he tightened the bandaging. He could see dark patterns on his skin, they seemed to get more apparent.

“Hopefully they leave that other version of you alone, it’d be nice to see that guy take a break,” Fundy mumbled, “I’m always seeing him look exhausted from running. I wish I could just- Nevermind.”

“No, you can go on,” Dream laughed. Fundy let out another laugh as his claws hovered over Dream’s skin. 

“I probably shouldn’t, I can see that ring on your finger. I don’t want to mess anything up,” Fundy mumbled. He stood up, backing away until Dream held his hand. Fundy went a bit red as he looked at him.

“I’m actually married to my version of you if that makes you feel better,” Dream said. Fundy smiled softly. He went to help Dream up, taking him to a better place to sit upstairs. 

Upstairs was more of a house, though the lab stuff still spilled out there. Fundy sat Dream down on the couch, it was really soft. Dream laughed as Fundy fell on it tiredly. He watched as Dream took off his armor. It was cool seeing someone with netherite. 

“Can I see your armor? I’ve never seen netherite up close,” Fundy said. Dream smiled as he gave Fundy a helmet. He never used it as much anyway. 

Dream watched the fox look at it happily. Then it turned into slight sadness as he remembered it wasn’t his husband. Yeah, it was fine to act like this with him since they were the same person. But he still didn’t have the same memories as him. Dream played with his ring a bit more. 

Fundy suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Dream resting on him tiredly. His expression was unreadable under the mask, but his body language showed how exhausted he was. Fundy smiled as he rested his own head on Dream’s, earning him a soft purr. 

“You know, I think if you do defeat the Ender Dragon, I could use the portal to make it so there would be an easy portal between our universes. I could probably switch you two again, but I don’t think either of us want to throw this version back here,” Fundy said. Dream did want to meet this version of him. It’d be pretty fun. Dream mumbled about his thoughts, Fundy gave a small laugh, “Yeah, we’ll try and go to the End tomorrow.”

Dream yawned softly as he felt Fundy take him into his arms, the helmet now in his inventory. Fundy felt his body fall asleep, going to lay him down more comfortably. He laid next to him, holding him close. He always did admire his version of Dream, it was nice to hold him. Dream couldn’t fall asleep completely, but he was fine with that. He felt a version of his husband holding him, and that was fine.


End file.
